


Melting

by Wolf_Of_The_Glade



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: 1st and 3rd Chapters are Lana's PoV, 2nd chapter is Kas' PoV, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Injury, F/F, First Meetings, Force Bond (Star Wars), Major Character Injury, Pre-Relationship, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Forged Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Of_The_Glade/pseuds/Wolf_Of_The_Glade
Summary: Lana had felt emotions and phantom pains that weren't her own for several years now. A decade in fact, she recalled distantly as she stared at the tall women in front of her. It had started on Ziost.Lana Beniko and Kasandrin Rime, meeting for the first time and then the second time.
Relationships: Lana Beniko & Female Sith Warrior, Lana Beniko & Sith Warrior, Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior, Lana Beniko/Sith Warrior
Kudos: 15





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write the 4th chapter of Phoenix but then I though 'Lana and Kas meeting for the first time!' I've had this vaguely planned out for a little while. 1st chapter is Lana's PoV, 2nd with be Kas's

**Vaiken Spacedock**

**3637 BBY/16 ATC**

Lana Beniko felt emotions and phantom pains that weren't her own for several years now. A decade in fact, she recalled distantly as she stared at the tall women in front of her. It had started on Ziost.

\----

**Ziost**

**3647 BBY/6 ATC**

**Early Morning**

Lana had recently been released from her station on Hoth and had taken the past few days to herself. She didn’t remember much of her small vacation. It was unremarkable except for the small flashes of anger and frustration that weren’t her own. Occasionally a twinge of dull pain would accompany the feelings. 

On her ribs, like she’d been hit with a practice blade. On her knuckles, like she’d been hitting something repeatedly. 

Lana didn’t know what to make of it, and that just made her even more curious.

\----

She was sitting outside a shop early in the morning, sipping caf and watching people when a silver and teal speeder rammed into a taxi speeder only 40 yards from her. The immediate pain she’d felt on the right side of her body was horrible. Her arm especially. She took several long moments to center herself before sprinting over to the crash. She’d found the source of the random pains and emotions.

By the time she got there the taxi driver had crawled out of the now flaming and smoking wreck and was coughing. The silver and teal speeder had backed away from the taxi. The smell of burning flesh and blood reached Lana’s nose as she approached the passenger side of the taxi. She used the Force to wrench the taxi door, too damaged to open, off and away. Time seemed to pause for a split second as she stared at the unconscious young woman (girl? She didn’t look older than 18) in front of her. 

Young. Tanned. Dyed white hair with dark roots. Local Sith Academy uniform on fire, most of her right arm on the seat next to her, and bleeding from dozens of shrapnel wounds. This was bad.

Lana quickly grabbed the girl and dragged her from the wreck, cursing as flame licked at her own clothing as well, before she placed her down a few yards from the wreck and used her scarf to smother the flames on both their clothing. 

Several medics approached her only a few minutes later, though it felt like an eternity as she tried to staunch the bleeding of what remained of the girl's arm, and loaded her onto a hover gurney.

And that was that. Lana never learned the girl's name and she was fine with it. She knew the source and cause of the random emotions and pains and that was enough for her. She occasionally thought on the Forcebond, mostly on why it was there and what purpose it could possibly serve. Rarely she and the girl, now a woman, would send feelings to each other to try and support the other as best they could when they felt something significant from the them. It truthfully made little difference Lana'd found, but she took some small measure of comfort from it each time it happened.

\----

**Vaiken Spacedock**

**3637 BBY/16 ATC**

To Lana's surprise she now stood within the same room as that girl a decade later, staring at her as Arkous spoke.

Darth Carnifex. The Conqueror of Corellia, the woman who’d defeated Malgus and stopped his ‘New Empire’, a member of the team who’d killed four Dreadmasters on Oricon, and the Emperor’s Wrath. Those among dozens of other triumphs. 

She saw Carnifex’s profile when Darth Arkous first made his decision to try and recruit her but hadn’t recognized her. Now she did. Rime’s Force signature had changed drastically over the years, but it still called to her own like it had before. The badly burnt, almost bloodless, and partially armless girl she’d dragged from a speeder wreck ten years ago was now one of the most feared and powerful Sith in the Galaxy

Kasandrin Rime stared right back at her as curiosity and surprise licked at the edges of their bond.


	2. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasandrin Rime rarely felt calm or content. When it did happen it was more often her Forcebound partner trying to help than her actually being calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.. finished this already? Oops. Here.

**Vaiken Spacedock**

**3637 BBY/16 ATC**

Kasandrin Rime rarely felt calm or content. When it did happen it was more often her Forcebound partner trying to help than her actually being calm. When the-emotions-that-weren’t-her-own, as she referred to them, first started as little flickers at the edge of her mind she’d dismissed them as manifestations of stress about an upcoming exam. After she’d lost her arm though, the-emotions-that-weren’t-her-own were stronger than before. She hadn’t realized what they were from for months.

\----

**Ziost**

**3647 BBY/6 ATC**

Kas spent most of her days within the Academy's extensive library since the accident, researching various combat techniques when she’d come upon a holobook about how Jedi fought. Eventually she read a passage on the Forcebonds between Padawans and their Masters, and how they enabled Master and Padawan to feel each other’s emotions and pain. Intrigued, Kas had quickly set to researching them.

\----

It still took several weeks before Kas realized that the-emotions-that-weren’t-her-own were from a Forcebond of her own. A dull pain spread though her left hand as if she slammed it down on something too hard and broke it, accompanied by a sudden pulse of rage and frustration that were distinctly not her own as she sat on her bed playing a game on her holopad late one night had caused the realization. 

\----

After she realized that she shared a Forcebond with someone, Kas quickly started wondering who it was and why. The only information she had was that the-emotions-that-weren’t-her-own had started a few days before she’d lost her arm and that they’d gotten stronger the day she had. Kas paused at that. Each time she recalled the accident, and she tried not to at all costs, she often vaguely remembered someone pulling her from the wreck and her feeling safe of all things. 

\----

It took several days before the same taxi driver she’d had that day was her driver to the Academy once again. “Who dragged me out of the wreck?” She asked as soon as she’d opened the door to the speeder and slowly got in. The driver looked taken aback before he answered “I don’t know, some random Sith. She ripped the door right off with,” He made wiggly finger motions “the Force and dragged you right out.” Kas frowned at the answer “Do you know her name?” She pestered as the speeder merged into the morning traffic. The driver shrugged as he drove “Never caught it.” Was his reply.

\----

Kas eventually asked the doctor who’d treated her and the medics, who’s names she got from the doctor when she had no answers, who the woman who dragged her from the wreck was. After getting no name, the description of a pale woman with blonde hair and yellow eyes, and asking everyone who’d been at the accident that day Kas stopped searching and instead focused back on her learning at the Academy when she was cleared to start her physical training once again. Though she and the woman would sometimes try and support each other when they felt something was wrong.

\----

**Vaiken Spacedock**

**3637 BBY/16 ATC**

Kas stared intently at the woman who stood next to Darth Arkous as he spoke. It was her, the woman who’d dragged her from the wreck. Her signature felt the same as she had then, safe and comforting to Kas. And now that Kas was completely conscious she could feel the power in her too. 

Shock and recognition flickered through their bond as Lana Beniko stared at her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of adding a 3rd chapter of the talking in the fleet cantina scene.


	3. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana cautiously entered the Spacedock’s cantina. She had no guarantee that the Wrath would show, shared Forcebond or not. She glanced around the cantina looking for her before she heard, and felt, someone approaching from behind.
> 
> The cantina scene after Korriban and Tython.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a third chapter. Oops.
> 
> Some of the dialogue used here is from in game and you'll likely recognize it.

**Vaiken Spacedock Cantina**

**3637 BBY/16 ATC**

**Late Evening**

Lana cautiously entered the Spacedock’s cantina. She had no guarantee that the Wrath would show, shared Forcebond or not. She glanced around the cantina looking for her before she heard, and felt, someone approaching from behind. 

For once the Wrath was out of the armor she never seemed to take off and instead wore black cloth pants tucked into leather boots, a sleeveless dark gray half-robe secured with a simple belt that only reached her mid thigh that exposed one tan muscular arm and another made from dark metal and wires, and a single durasteel gauntlet that covered her left forearm. 

“You came. Good.” Lana said quietly as she clasped her hands in front of her. “I’m aware I’ve been somewhat quiet following your success on Tython. Don’t mistake my reticence for apathy.”

The Wrath offered a shrug before gesturing to a table behind her and began walking over there without a word. Lana talked as she followed. “Truth is, I have a great deal to say. Now that we’re alone, we can have a real dialogue.” 

Kasandrin tilted her head and offered a small smile as they sat down and gestured for Lana to continue. Lana took a breath before speaking “Darth Arkous wasn’t entirely forthcoming about his reasons for invading the Jedi Temple - not even with me. He was after a very specific item. An artifact.” 

Kasandrin nodded “I overheard him talking to Goh, it did seem they had some ulterior motive.” She noted in a low voice. Lana spoke once again “If I knew more, I could determine what that motive _is._ There is very good reason to be concerned about it.” Kas raised her eyebrows and listened as Lana continued. “I now believe that the Republic’s attack on Korriban wasn’t a retaliation for Tython. It was intended to coincide with our own attack.” Lana felt a sudden surge of rage from the other woman. 

Kas leaned forward, balancing her elbows on her knees. “Attacking Korriban while we still held Tython didn’t make sense, still doesn’t.” She scowled “Nor should it - not from our current vantage point. A wider context could exist that explains current events…” Lana stood and started pacing “There’s something in the Force that I’ve never felt before. It exists nowhere and everywhere all at once. Writhing, growing.” 

“I should feel that as well.” Kas said as she watched Lana pace “Are you sure?” Lana sighed “I think I sense this ‘growth’ because I’m tied to it somehow, perhaps through association to Darth Arkous.” She turned to face the Wrath “I think... I think the Empire is in terrible danger.” Worry flickered across their Bond and she looked the Wrath dead in the eyes “I am far from weak, but I’m only one Sith. Whatever’s coming, I can’t stop it alone, Lord Wrath.” 

Kasandrin stood and walked over to Lana “You don’t have to; you have me.” She stated simply, as if it were an undeniable fact. Lana looked away briefly “Thank you. Though, I am afraid there’s nothing for us to act on quite yet. I’ll keep my eyes and ears open; you do the same.” She smiled softly at Kas. “I have to be at Arkous’ side now, but I’ll keep in touch.” Lana impulsively reached upwards and brushed a lock of black hair behind a pointed ear that had, to her slight surprise, several piercings. 

Surprise shot through their Bond before Kas leaned her head into Lana’s hand and a hesitantly pleased smile spread across her scarred face. Lana smiled back before turning to leave, only to stop and turn back around when she heard a quiet “Wait.”

The Wrath, normally a cold and sinister figure, rubbed the fingers of her left hand over her pants nervously several times. “Thank you.” She mumbled quietly after a few long moments “For..” She raised her cybernetic right arm slightly “On Ziost.” She finished lamely. Lana smiled softly as she nodded at the other woman before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with how someone pulled Kas from the speeder wreck one of my first thoughts was 'Oh! What if I make it Lana!' and with my HC that Lana and the commander, whatever class/gender, share a Forcebond also made me go 'WAIT! If Forcebonds that occur naturally are activated upon meeting each other that could mean Lana and Kas could sense things from each other for a few years before the start working together.'


End file.
